conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Noolang
Noolang (Nÿlang) is a conlang that is a combination of an artistic language and engineered language. It has no diphthongs and uses the Latin alphabet, and is inspired mostly by Indo-European languages such as English, French, Spanish, German, etc. = Alphabet = * 'The noolang "Q" is pronounced like the Spanish "R" (the one which isn't rolled, like in the Spanish pronunciation of "Argentina"), which is comparable to an even softer version of the d in ''Ad. Basically, the tongue hits behind the upper teeth, as opposed to under the upper teeth, which is the case for the regular "D". Punctuation For conveniance reasons, the punctuation used in noolang is the same as in english. = Grammar = Pronouns and verbs The following table shows personal pronouns in noolang. Notice how the plural pronouns aren't seperate words, but in fact simply are in the plural form, hence the "ÿv" ending. Verbs in noolang follow 2 rules which are unlike most languages: #They aren't conjugated with the subject, but instead with the tense. #They are never irregular. An example of how verbs are conjugated only with the tense is present in the following table. In the previous example, the root Koc never changes. What does change however is the suffix, which changes not according to the subject, but according to the tense of the word (these suffixes are the same for all verbs). So, whenever the tense is present, it will be Kocäk, whether the subject is "tal" (singular "you") or "lak vijïda" (the dog). Listed below are all tenses, their suffix and their use. Infinitive "Ïfinitiv" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is ak. The infinitive is used like the infinitive form in most languages, such as English. Present "Nätiç" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is äk. The present is very general and is used to describe anything that is currently happening, that is done generally in the present (for example, "I eat eggs for breakfast"), to describe something, etc. Here are two example sentences that show the use of the present (note: the use of the word "kno", which appears in the second example sentence, will be explained later). #I eat pancakes every sunday: ''Mal kocäk''' lokÿv panukakô da unskolo''. #I'm eating pancakes: Mal kno koc'äk''' lokÿv panukakô''. Past "Gevlï" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is ek. The past is like the present in the sense that it is very general. It is basically used for anything that began, happened and/or ended in the past. Here are two example sentences that show the use of the present (note: the use of the word "kno", which appears in the second example sentence, will be explained later). #Yesterday, I ate pancakes: Banôs, mal koc'ek''' lokÿv panukakô''. #I was eating pancakes when my brother came in: Mal kno koc'ek''' lokÿv panukakô vatse malne rÿta oktôz'ek. Future "Petsu" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is "ëk". Just like with the past and present tenses, the future tense is very general, and is used for any action in the future. Here are two example sentences that show the use of the present (note: the use of the word "kno", which appears in the second example sentence, will be explained later). #Wednesday, I'll eat a pancake: ''Katuokolo, mal kocëk''' lak panukakô''. #Wednesday, I'll be eating a pancake: Katuokolo, mal kno koc'ëk''' lak panukakô''. Present conditional "Vlagas nätiçi" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is "êk". Just like in romance languages, the conditional actually acts like a mood (like indicative), and not a tense. The conditional expresses the hypothetical and the possible. In English it is expressed using would and sometimes should or could. Here is an example sentence that shows the use of the present conditional: "I would be happy if I had pancakes": Mal kr'êk''' gaetani öba mal pojkazäk lokÿv panukakô''. (Note how in noolang the verb that accompanies the present conditional in the same sentence is in the present tense). Past conditional "Vlagas gevlïi" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is "ik". The use of the past conditional is like the use of the present conditional, except that it's for something hypothetical/possible in the past. The following example sentence shows this: "I would have been happy if I had pancakes": Mal kr'ik''' gaetani öba mal pojkazek lokÿv panukakô''. Present imperative "Ayecu nätiçi" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is "ïk". Just like the conditional, the imperative is actually a mood. The imperative mood (whether it's in present or future tense) can only be used with the "tal", "cal", "malÿv" and "talÿv" pronouns. This tense is used for orders/suggestions that are in the present or need to be done in the present. The following 2 example sentences help show this: #Let's eat: Malÿv koc'ïk''. #Make some pancakes: ''Tal hiÿtïk''' lokÿv panukakô''. (Notice how in noolang there is always a pronoun/subject, even in the imperative mood) Future imperative "Ayecu petsui" in noolang. The suffix for this tense is "ok". The imperative mood (whether it's in present or future tense) can only be used with the "tal", "cal", "malÿv" and "talÿv" pronouns. The future imperative is used like the present imperative, except that all orders/suggestions are for the future, as shown in the following example sentence: "Have the pancakes ready by suppertime": Tal pojkaz'ok''' lakÿv panukakô fidöji weqa ocinÿ lusbadi''. Adjectival form The adjectival (Kanÿcti in noolang) is used in a similar way to the past participle. Basically, as the name says, it’s an adjective form of the verb. That is why to write the adjectival the letter “I” is added to the infinitive (the reasoning behind this being that all adjectives in Noolang finish with the letter "I"). So, the adjectival form always ends with "aki". Subjunctive In noolang, verbs don't change because they are in subjunctive form and have a relative pronoun preceding them (like in romance languages). Instead, they follow the english model, where a relative pronoun (in the case of noolang, Fen) doesn't change the verb. The direct translation of "fen" is "that" (as in 'The boy that ate the cookie'). Kno The word “kno” is always placed right before the verb when it is used. It is used to designate anything that is “in the process of happening”. Adding this word is like turning the verb into a progressive form. It can be used with all tenses except the infinitive and the present imperative. The following table shows how the word is used with different tenses. Fuçu The word “fuçu” is, like with the word kno, always placed right before the verb when it is used. It is used to turn a verb into the noolang equivalent of the perfect form, which basically means that the word designates anything that is finished, whether it’s in the past, present or future. It can only be used with the present, past and future tenses. The table below shows how it is used. In a case where both "kno" and "fuçu" are used, the word fuçu goes first, followed by kno. For example, the sentence "Mal fuçu kno kocäk", which means "I have been eating". Word order The word order in noolang is SVO (Subject Verb Object). Adjectives go after the word that they modify, as do adverbs. Word endings In noolang, different parts of speech/grammatical cases have special endings (either single letters or syllables) reserved for them. Listed below are all of those reserved endings. Adjectives Adjectives in noolang HAVE TO finish with "i", and any other word cannot end with that letter. This is useful in the sense that it makes the creation of adjectives based on nouns very easy. For example, "circle" is dehet, and "circular" is deheti. Whenever there are proper nouns that normally would end with "i", the typical way to make them appropriate for Noolang is to add the letter "a" at the end (for example, the Noolang version of Māori is "Maoria"). If somebody wanted to create an adjective based on a proper noun (not a common noun) that ended with "ia", the "ia" would simply be replaced with "i" (therefore, "The maori clothing" in noolang is "Lak djets maori", and not "Lak djets maoriai"). Except for such cases, the rule is always to simply add the letter "i". Another exception is with denonyms, where even though the denonym can serve as a noun, it can finish with the letter 'i' (for example, "Tanzani", which means "Tanzanian", can be used as a noun, like in the sentence "Sal kräk lok tanzani", which means "He is a Tanzanian"). Verbs Verbs are always regular, therefore are always conjugated normally, and therefore their endings are always the same (ak, äk, ek, etc.) Adverbs Adverbs in noolang can be used for verbs, adjectives, nouns or other adverbs. When an adjective is being turned into an adverb (for example, "happy" into "happily"), 'ask' is added to the end. For example, gaetani (happy) and gaetaniask (happily). Other adverbs which are not based on adjectives and have functions other than that of adverb have variable endings. However, words that are not based on adjectives but are always adverbs (like "çask", which means 'not') always end with 'ask'. Possessive form To turn a word into the possive form (for example, "The mother" into "The mother's"), the letters "ne" are added to the end (so, in reference to the previous example, "Lak mukre" becomes "Lak mukrene"). If a word already finished with the letter n, then the letters 'ene' are added to the end. Words that are by definition possessive (like "Malne", which is composed of 'Mal', which means "I" or "me", and 'ne', so therefore means "my" or "mine") also always finish with "ne" or "ene". Plural form When a determiner or a pronoun is being made plural, the letters 'ÿv' are added to the end (for example, lakÿv). In a case where both the plural and possessive form are present, the ending of the word is 'ÿvne'. For example, "my cars" is "malÿvne nwico". Negative In noolang, when a noun, pronoun or verb is being made negative, the adverb "çask" (which means "not") is added before it (if there is presence of the words 'kno' or 'fuçu', 'çask' goes before them). For example, "Mal çask kno kocäk", which means I'm not eating. Another example with a pronoun would be "Çask sal!", which means Not him!. = Dictionary = Full dictionaries Noolang to english English to noolang Numbers The "roots" of the main numbers (0 to 9) are in bold, as those are important to the construction of all further numbers. 0 = Rad'na 1 = '''Tef'na 2 = 'Lag'na 3 = 'Tik'na 4 = 'Vas'na 5 = 'Laf'na 6 = 'Jwÿ'na 7 = 'Bôq'na 8 = 'Getc'na 9 = 'Dês'na 10 = Tefonrad 11 = Tefontef 12 = Tefonlag 13 = Tefontik 14 = Tefonvas 15 = Tefonlaf 16 = Tefonjwÿ 17 = Tefonbôq 18 = Tefongetc 19 = Tefondês 20 = Lagonrad 21 = Lagontef 100 = Lam 101 = Lam-tefna 142 = Lam-vasonlag 242 = Lagna-lam-vasonlag 1000 = Boc 2242 = Lagna-boc-lagna-lam-vasonlag 10,000 = Tefonrad-boc 1,000,000 = Milion 1,000,000,000 = Miliaq 1,000,000,000,000 = Bilion 1,000,000,000,000,000 = Biliaq Calendar Days Sunday = Unskolo Monday = Dokolo Tuesday = Tqekolo Wednesday = Katuokolo Thursday = Kinkolo Friday = Siksakolo Saturday = Saptokolo Months January = Unspace February = Dopace Mars = Tqepace April = Katuopace May = Kinpace June = Siksapace July = Saptopace August = Hoktopace September = Nanpace October = Desopace November = Undaspace December = Dudaspace Countries (denonyms) ''Full list: Topography and denonyms in Noolang '' Algeria = Aljazair (Aljazairi) Argentina = Aqhentina (Aqhentinai) Australia = Ostqalia (Ostqali) Brasil = Bqazyÿ (Bqazyÿi) Canada = Kanada (Kanadai) China = Chungkuo (Chungkuoi) France = Frans (Fransi) Germany = Doitcland (Doitclandi) Indonesia = Indonesia (Indonesi) Italy = Italia (Itali) Japan = Nihon (Nihoni) Mexico = Mëhiko (Mëhikoi) Russia = Rosiya (Rosiyai) Saudi Arabia = Arabia-Saÿdi (Arabi-Saÿdi) South Africa = Afrika-Sÿdi (Afrikai-Sÿdi) Sweden = Tsvaqiya (Tsvaqiyai) Tanzania = Tanzania (Tanzani) United Kingdom = Lvënozef-Yÿblandi (Lvënozefi-Yÿblandi, Lvënozefi, Britici) United States of America = Defron-Amerikani-Yÿblandi (Defroni-Amerikani-Yÿblandi, Defroni, Amerikani) Languages Arabic = Arabiya Chinese = Hanyu English = Englic French = Franse German = Doitc Italian = Italiano Russian = Rÿskia Spanish = Espanyol Swahili = Kiswahilia = Example texts = Canada is a country occupying most of northern North America, extending from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west and northward into the Arctic Ocean. It is the world's second largest country by total area and its common border with the United States to the south and northwest is the longest in the world. '''Kanada kräk lek endoz fen holäk muma Nord-Amerika nordi, fen êtcäk kans lak dobra atlantiki tva lak esd jeknotc lak dobra pasifiki tva lak wesd oks jeknotc dobra aqtiki tva lak nord. Sël kräk lak ofnegerungne endoz lagnaeto dota hïkandi dovo vurmasa sumni oks sëlne jazefne uyanaki kaqap lak Defron-Yÿblandi tva lak sÿd oks nord-wesd kräk lak ofnegerungne dota häkindi. I came, I saw, I conquered (Veni, vidi, vici) Mal taolek, mal paklek, mal viçabenek Come here, I want to show you something. My father gave me this when I was twelve years old, and I've always kept it by my side ever since. Tal taolïk ganz, mal yalpäk monstrak koztaf tal. Malne pukre batek lyis mal poê mal hÿqotäk tefonlagask, oks ahui mal fuçu kno duvisäk sël tafen kaqap mal. Category:Languages Category:Conlangs Category:Noolang